


Redeemed

by Cock_Zero



Series: Puppy!Gerard [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally changing back into a human, Gerard does everything he can to redeem himself and win Frank over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around a year after the end of Redeemer.

“No,” Frank said, grabbing the empty mugs from the table, “we’re on a break right now. Working on our own things before hopefully getting into the studio.” He walked to the sink and turned on the tap, rinsing the cups out. “We’ve been writing some new stuff and...,” he trailed off, tensing when Gerard’s hands slide over his waist, resting ever so lightly on his shirt, Gerard pressed up close to his back. He could feel his breath brush over the back of his ear. “Gerard, don’t,” he started and the older cut him off.

“You’ll have full control,” Gerard whispered. “I’ll do everything you tell me to do. If you tell me to stop, I will.” His voice is soft, breath warm on Frank’s neck and nose nuzzling into his hair. 

Frank shivered, fingers tight on the counter. He released the granite, turning in Gerard’s arms and looking up at him. “If I say stop, you’ll stop? Promise?” he asked, feeling Gerard’s thumbs rubbing against his shirt.

“I promise,” Gerard replied.

Frank bit his lip, looking down at Gerard’s chest, fingers itching to touch him, to remove the fabric between them, feel his skin on Frank’s own. He glanced over to the arm chair, seeing Bruno sleeping peacefully, and looked back up. “Okay.”

Gerard smiled, big and bright, and leaned down. Frank pulled away quickly and Gerard whined. He was pulled out of the kitchen, Frank walking slowly through the living room and into his bedroom. 

It was the first time Gerard had been in it since he bought the place and he saw Frank had really made it his own. His three guitars, on their stands, and a few small amps stood in the corner. The desk was littered with notebooks and writing utensil, the laptop hidden underneath. The bed had cream colored bedclothes and around half a fluffy dozen pillows.

Frank turned, grabbing both of Gerard’s hands and switching their positions. He guided Gerard backwards to the bed, gently pushing him to sit. “Frank?” he said softly.

“Shh,” Frank smiled, placing a finger on Gerard’s lips. He raised his right leg, placing it on the bed before crawling into Gerard’s lap. “Since I’m in control, we’re doing this slowly,” he said.

Gerard nodded, swallowing and keeping his hands on the cover. He watched Frank move closer, their lips connecting softly. He could tell Frank was tense, his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, fingers just resting but not really holding him. Gerard’s own fingers twitched and he grabbed the cover to stop from grabbing Frank.

Frank moved his lips, pressing them closer to Gerard’s as he relaxed. He opened his mouth, just a fraction of an inch, but it was enough for Gerard to notice, his tongue licking at the gap, working its way in. Frank couldn’t deny he’d wanted this for weeks, months even. He sighed, relaxing more into the kiss, working his tongue against Gerard’s, slow and lazy. His hands slid down from Gerard’s shoulders, passed his biceps and to his hands. They reached his fingers, feeling them flinch under his own as he grabbed them, placing Gerard’s palms on his thighs.

He can feel Gerard tense for the shortest of seconds before his hands slide up and around, cupping Frank’s ass and pulling him closer.

They stay like that for a while, both losing all sense of time. Frank had to part for air every so often and Gerard chuckled the last time. “Just… breathe through your nose,” he smiled, pulling gently on Frank’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Frank groaned and nodded, his fingers find the hem of Gerard’s shirt and tugging up. Gerard eagerly raised his arms, helping Frank remove the item before surging back in for a kiss. He wanted nothing more than to press Frank down into the covers and fuck him hard but he controlled himself, kept his fingers relaxed, sliding over the swell of flesh over his hips.

Frank pulled away and tugged his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor and trying to smooth his hair back down. He blushed heavily, pink bleeding down his chest as Gerard took him in, fingers tracing over his new tattoo.

“When did you get this one?” he asked, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Frank’s collar, tongue darting out to lick at the ink.

“Um,” he started, breath hitching when Gerard’s thumbs brushed over his nipples, “ah, a few months ago.”

Gerard hummed, hands sliding down Frank’s stomach and fingers teasingly light at the top of his jeans. He waited for Frank to give him his approval, a short nod and soft moan, before working the button fly open. His legs were screaming under the pressure of Frank’s weight, the blood rushing back suddenly when he lifted up to his knees. Gerard looked up, seeing Frank’s shy smile and smiling himself.

Frank’s hands found his, grasping and edging them both under the waistband of his jeans. Gerard raised an eyebrow and got a nod in return, his fingers skimming lower and pushing Frank’s pants down, down past his hips and low on his thighs before they can’t go any farther from the spread of his legs. He doesn’t look down, keeping his eyes on Frank’s for any sign of fear or regret. He saw none and stroked his fingers up Frank’s thighs, feeling the sparse hair change to the coarse cotton of his boxer briefs. His thumbs curved around the front his legs, moving up and in, feeling the cotton straining over Frank’s cock. 

His thumbs stroke up, one after another, to the tip of Frank’s cock and earning a gasp before he shifted. Frank moved back, setting his feet on the ground between Gerard’s and pushed his jeans off, kicking them away. He leaned down, kissing Gerard slowly then crouched down, working his way between the other’s legs.

Gerard watched as Frank’s fingers shook, taking way too long to open his jeans, but he didn’t help. He knew Frank wanted to do this and he wanted to take his time.

Frank smiled triumphantly when he pushed the button through its hole and unzipped the jeans. Gerard lifted his hips and Frank tugged them off along with his socks.

“Want me to lie down?” Gerard asked, tugging Frank back up to his face and kissing him.

“Um… y-yeah, just, whatever is comfortable,” he said. Frank shifted, standing up as Gerard pushed himself back on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. He crawled over Gerard, shaking slightly, his knees pressed close to Gerard’s hips.

“Hey,” Gerard started, sitting up. He touched Frank’s face, pulling him closer and kissing his lips. “We don’t have to do this.” He kissed Frank’s left cheek then his right. “If you’re nervous,” he hummed, kissing his forehead, “we can stop.”

Frank shook his head, sitting on Gerard’s thighs. “No, no, it’s fine. I want to.” He smirked at Gerard, peering at him through his eyelashes. “And I know you want to,” he purred and rolled his hips forward.

Gerard groaned, hands sliding down Frank’s arms as he lied back on the bed. He closed his eyes and gripped Frank’s hips gently, urging him to move again. It worked. Frank rocked forward again and again, his hands on Gerard’s chest as he leaned forward, head back and body curved.

He stopped without warning and Gerard whined, bucking his hips up and finding nothing. “Frank?” He opened his eyes, focusing on Frank. He was on his knees, thumbs tucked into the elastic of his underwear. Gerard propped himself up on his elbows and licked his lips. He kept his eyes on Frank’s hands, watching with wide eyes as he pushed his underwear down his hips and thighs, shifting to tug them completely off.

It wasn’t the first time Gerard had seen him naked, but he appreciated it a hell of a lot more now than when he was a dog. 

Frank blushed again, turning away and crawling over to the nightstand while Gerard quickly shucked his own boxers. He grabbed out the small pink bottle of lube and tore a condom off the strip, moving back over to Gerard. He crawled back over him and set the items on the bed.

Gerard picked up the condom, examining it and raising an eyebrow at Frank, a smirk on his lips. “Dotted, huh?”

“It was-they,” Frank stuttered, face heating up. “They were on sale, cheaper than t-the normal ones and-and I-“ Gerard cut him off, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

“Don’t worry,” he hummed, pressing kiss after kiss to Frank’s neck. “Those ones feel great. I’ve used them before.” He trailed his hands down Frank’s back, fingertips dipping into the cleft of his ass.

Frank pulled away, hands on Gerard’s chest, pushing him back down. Grabbing up the lube, he popped the cap off and pumped a generous amount on his fingers, smearing it around and kneeling over Gerard again.

Gerard stroked Frank’s thighs, eyes wide and pupils blown as he watched Frank reach between his legs.

He rubbed the lube on and around his hole, slowly working his middle finger in. He grimaced for a second, relaxing quickly and pressing in a second finger.

“Oh god,” Gerard moaned, fingers flexing on Frank’s legs. Frank whimpered in response, stretching himself open. Gerard couldn’t wait any longer; he ripped open the condom foil and rolled it onto his dick. He grabbed the lube up from beside him and coated the condom thoroughly, looking back up at Frank.

He had removed his fingers and walked forward on his knees a few inches. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed Gerard’s cock and lined him up. 

It didn’t go in on the first try. Or the second. Frank frowned, it was easy when he used his vibrator but this was flesh and muscle and still slightly flexible.

Gerard grabbed himself as well when he saw Frank’s frustration, helping to keep his cock in place as Frank pressed down.

Frank felt a small pop and bit his lip, keeping himself from crying out when the crown slid in. He removed his hand, Gerard still holding his cock, and slowly sat down. His thighs shook and his ass burned, the pain spreading up his spine. “Fuck,” he groaned, finally settling on Gerard’s hips.

“We can stop,” Gerard said, smoothing his hands over Frank’s hips and thighs. “If it hurts too much, we don’t have to continue.”

“No, it’s fine. Just-“ Frank paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Just, I’ve only ever used, um, toys? Like, vibrators, but… smaller, oh god, smaller than you,” he whimpered, tensing and tightening around Gerard. “Just… give me a minute?”

Gerard nodded, waiting and massaging his hips, hands sliding down to the inside of Frank’s thighs. He was startled when Frank moved, just a small roll of his hips, but it was more than enough to make him moan. He could feel Frank loosening around him, the slide becoming easier with every roll of his hips. His own hips rocked up, falling into a steady rhythm.

The speed increased, Frank’s ass rising and falling, his hands braced on Gerard’s shoulders when he leaned over. Gerard’s hands cupped his ass, squeezing and rubbing as they kissed.

Frank panted into Gerard’s mouth, his soft moans and whimpers getting lost between their tongues. His thighs felt like they were on fire, shaking heavily and threatening to give out. 

Gerard noticed him slowing, could feel him shake under his fingers. “Frank, we can… we can switch if it hurts,” he said, pressing a kiss to Frank’s lips. “Do you want to?” he asked and Frank nodded.

“Please,” he whined, stilling his body. Gerard kissed him once more, wrapping an arm around Frank’s waist and slowly rolling them over. Frank pulled away when he got them over and Gerard’s cock slipped out, making him groan. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Gerard lifted his legs, pressing his thighs to his chest and thrusting back in. 

“Better?” Gerard asked. He slid Frank’s legs down, wrapping them loosely around his waist.

Frank hummed, pulling him down and kissing him. “Much.”

Gerard started slow, only pulling out an inch before pressing back in. When he felt Frank relax, he sped up, panting and wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist, holding him close. 

He buried his face in Frank’s neck as Frank’s fingers gently laced themselves through his hair, one hand running down his back. He arched his back up, trying to get more friction on his cock. “Gerard, please,” he whined. “I need, fuck-“ he whimpered, bucking up when Gerard’s hand clutched his cock. “Fuck…”

It doesn’t take long for Frank to come, keening and throwing his head back, his ass clenching repeatedly around Gerard’s dick.

Gerard groaned, hands sliding down to grasp at Frank’s thighs, thrusting in harder as Frank whined. He was quickly becoming oversensitive, fingers tugging at Gerard’s hair. His cum is smeared between their stomachs and Gerard’s thrusts become short jerks. A broken moan escaped Gerard’s throat and he stopped moving, catching his breath before pulling out. He kissed Frank again, slow and a little sloppy before rolling over and sitting up.

“Be right back,” he said, sliding off the bed and hearing Frank whine. “I’m just going to clean up,” he smiled, kissing Frank once more. “I’ll only be a minute.”

Frank slid his legs down the cover, feeling his body protest the movement almost instantly. He whimpered, trying to not move until Gerard came back.

The condom was gone and his stomach was clean and dry and he had a rag in hand. Gerard wiped Frank’s stomach clean first, crawling between his legs and easily cleaning the excess lube from around his ass. He tossed the rag to the laundry basket in the corner, missing and watching it land with a wet smack a foot away. “Oops,” he grinned, moving to get off the bed again only to be pulled back. “Frank?”

“Um, you-you don’t have to leave,” Frank started, flushing and focusing intently on the shapes on his comforter. “I mean, I-I won’t force you t-to stay but you can. If you want, of course.”

“You really think I’d leave?” Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. “Of course I’ll stay,” he smiled, kissing Frank on the forehead. 

Frank smiled and pulled the cover out from underneath himself, crawling underneath and holding it up for Gerard.

“You do know it’s way too early for bed, right?” Gerard laughed, sliding under the cover.

“I know,” Frank said, tracing his finger over Gerard’s chest. “I just don’t wanna move yet.” 

He grimaced when Gerard pulled him close, kissing his hair. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Gerard said softly.

Frank shrugged, nuzzling Gerard’s neck and pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “It’s okay. I kinda liked it.”


End file.
